Maiden Voyage
by Fallen Angel 013
Summary: Trowa Barton and Duo Maxwell win tickets to board the unsinkable Titanic. Along the way, Trowa meets a girl by the name of Laura Kaoki. That's all I'm going to say. COMPLETED!
1. Boarding The Ship

Chapter 1: Boarding The Ship  
  
((A/N: I don't own Gundam Wing. I own the characters that I make up though. Whoever made Gundam Wing, it's theirs.))  
  
Seventeen-year-old Laura Kaoki got out from her carriage and looked at the great Titanic. Her mother soon came out after her and took a deep breath. "Wow, this is the unsinkable ship?" Laura barely nodded. She wasn't looking forward to this trip. She was to meet the man her mother had set her up with and she wasn't thrilled about it. 'Why do I have to meet this moron? Oh that's right, because he's rich.' That was the only reason why she was going on the Titanic. Her fiancé had gotten tickets for her, her mother, and him.  
  
"Laura, c'mon. We have to board and get to our room so we may get dressed and go to meet Kevin." Her mother said to her. Soon, they were walking up the runway to board the great ship.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*In a field away a little far from the ship*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A man by the name of Trowa Barton was battling. He was battling with his life long friend Duo Maxwell. They had challenged two men who were going on the Titanic.  
  
"I think this one's in the bag Trowa." Duo said as he slashed at the one Gundam.  
  
Trowa hit the other with his machine guns. "I believe so too Duo."  
  
Soon after, the battle ended and all for men came out. Trowa and Duo's Gundams looked like they hadn't been touched while the other two were near destroyed.  
  
"Cough up the tickets ladies. We have a boat to catch." Duo said the two men. The one mad grumbled and then gave the tickets to them. Soon, they were on their way to the ship. They arrived just before they were about to set sail.  
  
"Hold on!" Trowa yelled. "We have tickets!" The man looked at the tickets and let them come aboard. Soon, they boat was off. The voyage had begun.  
  
~*~*~*~*Laura's Room*~*~*~*~  
  
Laura was unpacking her things, trying to find a dress for dinner tonight. She sighed as she went through about ten dresses, trying to find the right one. She heard a knock at her door and she ran to answer it. She looked out to see her mother with a man.  
  
"Laura, I'd like you to meet Kevin. You two have met before but just to refresh your memory." Her mother said smiling. Kevin stepped into her room and kissed her hand.  
  
"It's a pleasure to see you about my lady." He smiled at her. Kevin was about 5'10 with black hair cut short. He had blue eyes and his skin was tan.  
  
Laura nodded. "Nice to see you too Kevin." She then pulled her hand away. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to finish unpacking my things and pick out a dress for tonight. So will you leave please?"  
  
Kevin nodded. "As you wish Laura." He then left the room, Laura's mother following close behind.  
  
End.  
  
((A/N: Ok, I know very short chapter but the chapters following will be very long. I will try to make them as long as I need too. I know I haven't finished my other Fanfiction on KH but I can't think of an idea for the next chapter. Please, if you have any suggestions, let me know. R/R if you want. Until next time, bye! ~*Luna26*~ ^.^)) 


	2. Meeting One Of The Two

Chapter 2: Meeting One Of The Two  
  
Laura quietly shut the door and sighed. 'I hate that jerk. He needs to stay away from me and my life.' She walked back into her bedroom and looked at her dresses. She found a long lavender dress with a fan. She picked it up and decided to wear that at dinner. In the mean time, she would just stay in her light blue dress with her gloves. She needed some air and went up to the deck to look out at the ocean.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile.*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trowa and Duo were unloading their clothes into the drawers. Soon after, they both decided to head up to the deck. It cramped in 3rd class and they needed some space and air. They walked up and sat down in a shaded area where deck chairs were.  
  
"Ah, this is the life. What'd ya say Trowa?" Duo asked as he laid back in the deck chair.  
  
"You said it. Those guys were too easy to beat." Trowa said in a laughing tone.  
  
Laura was standing by the railing, not too far from the two, looking out at the sea. Duo spotted her and made a growling noise. "She's not bad, huh Trowa?" He asked as he motioned towards Laura. Trowa looked over at Laura and shook his head. "Not bad at all."  
  
Laura could feel someone staring at her and she looked over her shoulder to see Duo and Trowa looking at her. She turned away pretending to ignore them.  
  
"I'm gonna go make nice." Duo said to Trowa. He got up and walked over to Laura. "Hello there."  
  
Laura looked at him. "Hello." She said.  
  
"Name's Duo Maxwell."  
  
"Laura Kaoki." She nodded at him.  
  
"I couldn't help but notice your beauty."  
  
"Flattery will get you nowhere Mr. Maxwell."  
  
"Please, call me Duo." He grinned at her.  
  
"Well, Duo, it was a pleasure talking to you but I must go in and get ready for dinner. Maybe I shall see you again sometime." She then strolled away, heading back to her room.  
  
Duo watched her go and then walked back over to Trowa. "Let me guess, she blew you off huh?" Trowa said.  
  
"I think I got her under my finger." Duo said, making up a lie.  
  
"That's only why she just walked away from you. When will you ever learn Duo?"  
  
"Whenever I want to." He said. "What about you huh? How do you approach a girl."  
  
"Well, it's a different method than you have. It's more sophisticated. Whenever you approach a girl, you introduce yourself and make conversation. If she seems interested, then you ask her to go somewhere with you, then you progress from there." Trowa stated simply.  
  
Duo snorted. "Nice but you don't just do that stuff. You have to complement them."  
  
"As the old saying goes 'Flattery will get you nowhere.'" Trowa said, laughing.  
  
"That's what that chick just told me." Duo said, recalling her saying that after he said that she was beautiful.  
  
"She's a smart girl Duo. Don't mess with girl that are out of your range." Trowa smiled and then began to walk off. Duo shrugged and followed after him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Laura's Room*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Laura walked back into her room and sighed. "That man, how rude of him to say that to me. He wasn't even all that cute. His friend was cute though." She smiled at the remembrance of Trowa. "What am I saying?!? I'm getting married once I get off this ship. I can't be thinking of other men." She sighed. She didn't love Kevin. She was still trying to find the one person she loved. Her mother didn't care though. All she cared about was money to give herself a good reputation. "I can't marry Kevin. This is the first time in months that I've seen that man. I don't love him. Why can't my mother except that?"  
  
End.  
  
((A/N: Ok, another short yet boring chapter but it's getting better, for the most part. Anyways, R/R please. Thank you! Until next time, bye! ~*Luna26*~ ^.^)) 


	3. Meeting Mr Trowa Barton

Chapter 3: Meeting Mr. Trowa Barton  
  
Laura quickly dressed for dinner and began to head downstairs. She spotted Kevin waiting at the bottom of the grand staircase and rolled her eyes. 'Great.Just perfect.' She reluctantly walked down the stairs and smiled at Kevin.  
  
"Hello my lady." Kevin said as he took her hand, kissing it like a gentleman.  
  
Laura nodded. "Let's go." Kevin offered her his arm, which she took to be polite. Her mother was behind her and she had to behave or else she was going to get it.  
  
Dinner was uneventful. The men and women all chattered while eating. Afterwards, the men went into the Brandy Room to discuss politics and smoke. The women usually stayed at the table until they felt they needed to sleep but Laura got up and left right after dinner.  
  
She made her way to the bow and looked over the railing. She watched as the ocean water splashed up against the ship and fell back down.  
  
Trowa and Duo were about on deck looking around. The night air was refreshing compared to the cramped space in third class. They spotted Laura and Duo growled.  
  
"It's that chick we met earlier today. What's she doing out here? Shouldn't she be inside with all of the first class people?" Duo asked.  
  
Trowa nodded. "Yes, this is very odd."  
  
"I'll go talk to her." Duo said, beginning to walk towards her. Trowa caught him by his collar.  
  
"Let me talk to her this time." He then walked over to Laura. "Excuse me miss?"  
  
Laura turned around to see Trowa. "Hello." She then went back to looking over the railing.  
  
"Are you alright?" Trowa asked as he stood beside her.  
  
"I'm fine." She said coldly. She cringed inside. She was never this testy.  
  
"You seem troubled." Trowa said. "Anything you wish to get out? I'm willing to listen."  
  
Laura looked over at him. "I need to know your name first. Mine's Laura Kaoki."  
  
"Trowa Barton." He said.  
  
"Well Mr. Barton, I'm just so mad at everything."  
  
"Please call me Trowa. What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm being forced to marry someone I don't even love because my mother just wants money." She stated without hesitation. "The guy's nice and all but I just don't love him. I haven't even found someone I love yet. My mother can't accept that fact."  
  
Trowa nodded. "I can understand why that would make you angry."  
  
She looked over at him. 'Why do I have this feeling? It's problem just my stomach. I think it's upset.' She sighed. "Thanks for listen Trowa."  
  
"It my pleasure." He smiled at her. He then looked back at Duo.  
  
Laura smiled at him. 'Maybe I should starting talking to this man more often. He seems to understand me.' "I should probably go. It was nice meeting you Trowa. Perhaps you can join me for dinner tomorrow."  
  
"I would be honored." He bowed to her and then smiled. "See you tomorrow at dinner then."  
  
Laura nodded and began to walk back inside. 'I can't help but feel like I have butterflies in my stomach. Why does his presence make me feel this way?'  
  
Trowa walked back to Duo. "What'd she say?" Duo asked as Trowa walked past him.  
  
"She wants me to join her for dinner tomorrow." He smiled at Duo.  
  
"Wha? How can that be? She can allow you to go to dinner with her but she turns me down. I will never understand women. It's too complicating."  
  
Trowa smiled and walked about on deck. 'She seems nice enough but she has too many troubles. Poor girl. Her mother's forcing her to marry. I wish I was the one she was marrying.Wait a minute, did I just say that?'  
  
Laura walked back to her room and entered to find her mother and Kevin waiting for her. "Hello." She said calmly.  
  
Her mother looked at her. "Where did you go after dinner? Why didn't you tell someone where you went?"  
  
"I just went up on deck to get some air, that's all." She stated like it was no big deal.  
  
"You should've told someone. We were worried sick!" Her mother yelled at her.  
  
"Well excuse me for wanting some time to myself to think." She snapped back. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to get ready for bed. I'm very tired and my stomach's upset." Laura said, walking towards her bedroom. Kevin stopped her.  
  
"Laura, are you alright?" He asked, lifting up her chin.  
  
She pulled away violently. "Yes, I'm fine. I just need some sleep." She then walked past him and into her bedroom, locking the door behind her.  
  
End.  
  
((A/N: It's getting more exciting now cause she's beginning to hate Kevin and her mother. R/R please. Thank you to all my reviewers for this story already. Until next time, bye! ~*Luna26*~ ^.^)) 


	4. Dinner and Dancing

Chapter 4: Dinner and Dancing  
  
Laura closed the door to her bedroom and sighed. 'Can't I get a little privacy in my life?' She changed into her nightgown and crawled into her queen bed. 'I can only hope that tomorrow goes very well. I hope Trowa comes to dinner.' With that thought, she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Morning came very quickly and Laura couldn't wait for night to come. She quickly showered and changed into one of her more casual dresses. The dress she picked out when down to her kneecaps and was a light yellow. It was a spaghetti strap and her mother made her wear a light yellow coat over it.  
  
"I don't want you prancing all over the ship, attracting all those awful third class men. You're a very proper lady, I won't have it." Her mother scolded her. Little did she know that whenever she went up to the top deck, that Laura would remove the coat. She wasn't very found of coats or jackets over her dress, she felt enclosed whenever she wore them.  
  
She walked up on the top deck, in hope of finding Trowa and Duo. She finally found them and smiled. 'Good, I thought they'd might be up here.' She made her way over to them.  
  
"Hello." She said very cheerful. Trowa and Duo turned around to see Laura.  
  
"Hello beautiful." Duo said, trying to gain her attention.  
  
"Hello Maxwell." She said, smirking.  
  
Trowa only shook his head at Duo. 'When will he ever learn.' "Hello Miss Kaoki." He said, nodding at her.  
  
"Hello Trowa. I wanted to talk to you about dinner tonight. Will you please walk with me for a while?" Laura asked, hoping he'd say yes.  
  
"I'll go with ya." Duo offered.  
  
"That's quite alright Duo. I will talk to her." Trowa said. He then began to walk off with Laura. Duo snorted. "Fine, suit yourself." He then walked off in the opposite direction.  
  
"Trowa, about tonight, I haven't told my mother about you just yet. She scolded me after I came into my room last night because no body knew where I was. I didn't even dare say anything about inviting you to dinner." She explained to Trowa. "Then Kevin touched my chin and asked me what was wrong. I don't know how much more of that man I can take."  
  
Trowa nodded as Laura explained everything to him. "Why don't you tell your mother you don't love him? She might understand."  
  
"I've tried that and she doesn't. She doesn't care about my well-being. She only cares for herself." She said, hatred in her voice.  
  
"Well, you should at least tell her that I'm coming to dinner tonight. Just tell her that I'm one of your friends that you met on board. Then we'll see what happens." He smiled at her. "Everything will work out in the end. You just have to wait and see."  
  
"Good words of advice. Thanks Trowa." She smiled at him. "So what do you do?"  
  
"I'm a Gundam pilot. How I got aboard this boat was Duo and I won the tickets against two men who were suppose to go but they lost in the end and they had bet their tickets." He explained. "Otherwise, I wouldn't be on this ship."  
  
Laura nodded. "I see. You lead an interesting and exciting life Trowa, more exciting than mine. I wish I could be like you, just head out into the world and do whatever I want, but sadly I'm just a woman who is kept indoors and does nothing all day. I go horse back riding every once in a while but I can never just get away and go off on my own."  
  
"You basically feel trapped." Trowa said.  
  
Laura nodded. "If that's how you want to put it, yes. I can't get away from my life, not even if I tried."  
  
Trowa nodded. He didn't know what it was like to be trapped, to never be able to do anything without someone's permission, never to just leave. "I know it must be horrible. But everything happens for a reason."  
  
Laura sighed and sat down on one of the deck chairs. "I know that but why does this have to happen to me? I feel like I'm in the middle of a crowded street, screaming. Yet no one dare looks at me. No one even notices." She looked at Trowa who had taken a seat beside her and smiled. "You're a very good listener. Sometimes I just need to tell someone how I feel."  
  
He smiled at her. "You needed to get some of it off your mind. I told you, I'm more than willing to listen at any time."  
  
She smiled. "I know. It did take some pressure off of me." She then stood up. "Well, I have to go meet my mother for lunch. I'll see you tonight Trowa." She gave him one last smile and then turned to go to the dinning area for lunch.  
  
He stood up and walked away from her. 'I'm the only one she opens up to. Why do I have this feeling whenever I'm in her presence.I do not know but I will find out why.'  
  
The day just seemed to drag on until nightfall when dinner was about to be served.  
  
Trowa paced around his room. He didn't have a suit on board and he needed one for dinner. He got tired of pacing in the room and went up deck. He ran into a woman and helped her up.  
  
"Madam, I'm sorry." He said as he brushed her off.  
  
"It's alright son. Name's Molly Brown. You seem troubled, what's wrong sonny?"  
  
Trowa explained to her about dinner with Laura and how he needed a suit.  
  
"Hmm.I do have some spare suits of my sons. I was bring over to him cause he lives in the states and wanted them. Let's go try one of them on." Molly then lead Trowa to her room and asked him to change into the suit she handed him. "You and my son are just about the same size. Good thing too huh?" She smiled at him  
  
"Molly, I can't thank you enough." Trowa said, smiling at her.  
  
"Keep it. My son won't miss one of his many suits." Molly said as she folded his clothes.  
  
"I thank you Molly. You have helped me and I am very grateful for it." Trowa bowed to her.  
  
"Oh, come now. You go and have yourself a good time. You'll get her Trowa." She winked at him as he left her room.  
  
Laura was in her room trying to find a dress for the night. Whenever she told her mother of Trowa coming to dinner, her mother nearly flipped.  
  
"How can you just invite a stranger to dine with us! That's preposterous!"  
  
"He's my friend mom and he's coming, whether you like it or not. I already asked Kevin to escort you to dinner. Trowa will be escorting me."  
  
"I will not allow some third class man escort my daughter to dinner!"  
  
"Mother, shut up! He's coming whether you like it or not!"  
  
She smiled to herself. She had finally told her mother to shut it and that it was her choice to invite Trowa. She went about searching for the perfect dress for dinner. She then found a deep purple dress that covered her shoulders and had a long extension in the back. She then found a pair of gloves to match and she was satisfied. She quickly changed and began to make her way to the grand staircase to meet Trowa.  
  
Trowa was standing at the bottom of the staircase, waiting for Laura's arrival. He nodded as people passed him by. Laura's mother and Kevin arrived before her and he watched them pass him. He then looked at the staircase to see Laura walking down it. He took her hand and placed a kiss on it. "Good evening." He said, offering his arm.  
  
She took his arm and they began to walk up to her mother. "Mother, Kevin, I'd like you two to meet Trowa Barton." Kevin looked at Trowa and so did her mother.  
  
"I see that you have a suit. That's surprising for a third classmen." Her mother scoffed.  
  
Laura glared at her mother for her ignorance. Trowa didn't seem to mind. He simply nodded and continued his way to the dining area.  
  
He offered Laura a seat and sat down beside her while Kevin sat on the other side. The table chattered about random things while waiting for their meals. After eating the men, of course, went into the Brandy Room to smoke and what not.  
  
"Care to join us Trowa?" Kevin asked.  
  
"No thanks Kevin. I have to get going." Trowa smiled at him. He then walked over to Laura. "Goodnight Laura." He planted a kiss to her hand while giving her a note at the same time. He then walked away from the table.  
  
Laura quickly opened the note, while trying to hide it from her mother. 'Meet me at the clock at 9.' She read. She quickly excused herself and told her mother she would be up on deck and not to wait for her. She then went up to the staircase just as the clock was hitting nine o'clock. She looked at Trowa and smiled.  
  
"Alright, we're gonna go have some fun now." He then took her hand and began to lead her down to third class, into a dancing room. Soon, she was in a crowded room with music and to many people to count.  
  
"C'mon." He took her up on the stage.  
  
"Trowa, no I can't do this!" She yelled at him.  
  
"Just follow my lead." He then began to dance with her.  
  
After the song was over, Laura was tired. She sat down. "Wow." She smiled at Trowa.  
  
Trowa smiled back at her. "Yeah, I'll say wow. It tires you out huh?"  
  
Soon, Trowa was taking her back up to first class. "Can I see you tomorrow?" he asked as he stopped in front of her door.  
  
She nodded. "Yes, I'll be sure to meet you." She smiled at him.  
  
He smiled back and then gave her a brief kiss. "Goodnight Laura." He then walked down the hallway.  
  
She smiled to herself and then walked into her room. She quickly changed into a nightgown and went straight to bed. Though she wasn't tired, she was thinking of the kiss Trowa had given her. 'I can't shake this feeling. I know my mother won't accept the fact that I'm falling in love with another man but I can't help it. Trowa's so kind and very polite. He leads an exciting life. I love him. I finally found someone that I can love for the rest of my life. But what if he doesn't feel the same? What if I make a fool of myself telling him that I love him? Oh, this is all so confusing.'  
  
End.  
  
((A/N: Now the real fun begins with the quarrels, and the romance and what not. Oh the joy of it all. He he. Well until next time, bye! ~*Luna26*~ ^.^ meow)) 


	5. Falling In Love, Trouble Stirs

Chapter 5: Falling In Love, Trouble Stirs  
  
Laura soon found herself being shaken. She slowly opened her eyes to see Kevin at her bedside, shaking her. "Good morning." He said smiling.  
  
She sat up and looked around. "How did you get in here?"  
  
"I have a key to this room as well as your mothers. Are you all right? You seem distracted lately." Kevin asked, reaching for her hand.  
  
She quickly moved her hand and scratched her head. "Yes, I'm fine. Now if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to shower and dress for today."  
  
Kevin nodded and planted a kiss on her cheek. "As you wish." He then up and left the room.  
  
She scowled as he closed her door. 'How stupid can he be? Why must he be so naïve?' She picked out her morning attire with consisted of a black dress that was knee high and was a spaghetti strap. She quickly snuck out of her room before her mother caught her and made her go to put a coat on over her shoulders. She went up deck and looked around. 'Where is he?' She wondered to herself.  
  
Trowa was suddenly being thrown off the top bunk. He hit the floor and stood up. Duo was grinning ear to ear. "It's about time you woke up."  
  
Trowa glared at him. "Thanks for the wake up call." He quickly showered and got dress in his usual brown pants and blue top. He then walked out of third class and up to the deck. He spotted Laura and began to walk towards her when he saw Kevin walking towards her as well. He quickly dodged behind a wall and peeked out the corner to see what was to happen.  
  
Laura looked at Kevin. 'Great, just what I need.'  
  
Kevin slowly walked up to her and smiled. "I figured I might as well spend some time with you since you will be my wife soon." He kissed her cheek and then grabbed her hand.  
  
Laura quickly pulled her hand away. "Kevin, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to spend time on this ship by myself. You'll get to see me whenever we're married anyways."  
  
Kevin frowned and then smiled. "As you wish angel." He then tried to kiss her lips but she began to walk away. He frowned and then walked away.  
  
Trowa then walked out into the open and smiled at Laura.  
  
She spotted Trowa and made her way over to him. "Hello." She smiled at him.  
  
"I'm sorry to say this but I saw you and Kevin. You don't seem to have much interest in him." He said, recalling what had just happened.  
  
"I told you that I didn't love Kevin. My mother just wants his money." She said, sighing.  
  
Trowa touched her face lightly. "Don't worry. It'll all work out in the end." He smiled at her.  
  
"Trowa, I've been meaning to tell you something." Laura said as they began to walk along the deck.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, looking over at her.  
  
"It's about me and it has to deal with you."She said slowly, not sure how he was going to react.  
  
He nodded. "Go on."  
  
"Well." She said slowly. 'How can I phrase this? I can't just come out and say I love you. It sounds too weird.'  
  
"Laura, what are you trying to say?" Trowa asked as he stopped her by grabbing her hand.  
  
She mumbled something but Trowa couldn't hear her. "Speak up."  
  
"I.." Was all he heard before she faded.  
  
"Laura, say whatever's on your mind." He lifted her up head with his hand.  
  
"I love you." She said very quickly, hoping he didn't hear her. He smiled at her. She then looked away, knowing that he probably didn't feel the same. 'I just made a fool of myself. How could've I have said that?'  
  
He then moved her face so she was looking at him. "I love you too." He smiled at her. She smiled back. He then leaned forward and kissed her.  
  
Laura's mother had saw the whole thing with her daughter and Trowa and scowled. 'We'll see about this love of yours my dear daughter.' She then turned and walked back inside, in search of Kevin.  
  
The kiss ended and they both smiled.  
  
"We can't let Kevin or my mother find out. If they do, they'll make sure I never see you again." Laura said.  
  
"They won't find out, I can promise that." He smiled at her and kissed her cheek.  
  
She smiled at him and then heard the lunch trumpets play. "I'm sorry Trowa, I have to go. I'll see you after lunch if I can." She gave him a quick kiss and then left to go to lunch.  
  
She entered the dining area to find her mother and Kevin waiting for her. She smiled at them and they all were lead to a table. They order what they wanted and then began to talk.  
  
"Mr. Barton seems very nice." Her mother said, smiling.  
  
"I agree. He could pass for a gentleman if he had the clothes and money." Kevin added.  
  
Laura knew where this was going. 'Did one of they see me and Trowa kiss?'  
  
"Laura, we've decided that you should stay indoors from now on and spend more time with Kevin. He is your fiancé and you two need to spend more time together." Her mother said.  
  
Laura's stomach sank. 'This isn't going to end well.' "Why do you say that mother? You know I like being outdoors not being cooped up in a small room."  
  
"You and Kevin barely even talk and when you two do, it's very short and brief as possible. You don't show any emotion towards Kevin like you do to your friend Trowa." Her mother said, as she sipped her tea.  
  
"I agree. You seem so distant from me Laura. Every time I try to spend time with you, you push me away. At least give me a chance to prove that I love you." Kevin said, smiling at her.  
  
Laura stood up. "Neither of you can keep me cooped up in this ship. Neither of you can control my free will. Neither you know how I feel." She then stood up and left. Kevin got up and took off after her. She turned around to see Kevin walking towards her. She soon began to run, running up to the top deck to find Trowa or Duo. She quick ran to the deck and then began to run to the bow. "Trowa, Duo! Where are you two!" She yelled. She continued to run from Kevin, hoping to find Trowa or Duo, whichever one she found first.  
  
Duo was walking along the deck whenever he heard Laura scream. 'What's she calling me and Trowa for?' He quickly began to follow her voice and soon ran into her. "Laura, what's wrong?" He asked as she ran into his arms.  
  
"He's after me. My mother and Kevin found out about Trowa and me and now Kevin's chasing me. Duo, please help me." Laura begged.  
  
Duo looked in front of himself to see a man coming towards them. 'That must me the lovely Kevin.' "Alright Laura, let's go." He then picked her up and began to run down to third class with Laura in his arms. Kevin still chased after them. "Stop! Put my fiancée down!"  
  
Duo kicked opened the door to his room and then quick shut it, locking it behind him. Trowa saw Duo enter with Laura in his arms. He quickly looked at Laura, who has fright in her eyes. "Laura, are you alright?" Trowa asked as she sat down on bottom bunk. She didn't say anything. She was still too shaken up.  
  
"He little so called boyfriend was chasing her. She said something about her mother and Kevin finding out about you two. She asked me to help her and so I came down here. That Kevin guy's probably lost." Duo explained to Trowa.  
  
Trowa sat down beside Laura. "Laura, say something." He said, shaking her a little.  
  
"They can't keep me indoors. They just can't! I don't want to marry Kevin! I don't love him! Damn my mother and Kevin! Let them both die for treating me like this!" Laura yelled as tears fell from her face.  
  
Trowa wrapped an arm around her. "Don't worry. You're safe now. Nothing can get to you now." He cooed, trying to calm her down. He then wiped away her tears. "Duo, don't let anyone in this room unless it's yourself. We can't take any chances."  
  
Duo nodded. "I just don't see why someone would do that to her." He sighed and leaned against the door. "Some people are just plain stupid I guess."  
  
Laura stood up. "I can't stay here. They'll soon have the police and crew searching for me, looking for me in every room and passageway."  
  
Trowa stood up and looked at her. "If you want to leave, I'll take you back to your room."  
  
Laura nodded. "Duo, please unlock the door."  
  
"Wait, here take this." He gave her a compact mirror.  
  
"What's this do?" she asked, looking at the mirror.  
  
"It's a communication mirror so we can stay in contact with each other. If you should need anything, just use this and one of us will come and get you." Duo smiled at her. "You might be Trowa's girl but I'm still your friend."  
  
She smiled at him. "Yeah, I guess so. Thanks Duo." She hugged him and then left with Trowa, heading back to her room.  
  
They soon were on the deck. Kevin spotted them and ran at Trowa. "Leave my fiancée alone!" Kevin then punched Trowa directly in the face, sending him flying backwards into the lawn chairs. Kevin then grabbed Laura's hand. "I don't want you near her again, do you hear me! C'mon darling, we have to get back to your mother."  
  
Laura moved away from Kevin. "I don't want to go back with you and my mother! I hate you both!"  
  
"You're coming with me, whether you like it or not missy." He then grabbed her hand with a forceful grip and began to drag her away.  
  
"Trowa, help me!" Laura yelled to him.  
  
Trowa stood up and glared at Kevin. "Don't worry Laura, you'll be ok. I promise!" It hurt him to see her expression change. She soon began to walk with Kevin until she was out of sight. 'Don't worry Laura. I'll get Duo and then we'll leave this place once and for all, I promise.' He then turned and went back to his room.  
  
Laura was soon in her room as well with her mother and Kevin. Her mother glared at her. "How dare you just get up and leave! That's not very proper for a lady."  
  
"I'm not a lady then now am I?" Laura snapped back. Kevin still had her wrist and nodded for her mother to leave.  
  
"I'm going to leave you and Kevin alone. You two need to spend time together and to get that boy out of your head." Her mother then got up and strolled out of her room, closing the door behind her.  
  
Laura got away from Kevin's grasp on her wrist and went to sit down on one of the chairs in her sitting room. Kevin sat down across from her, smiling.  
  
End.  
  
((A/N: I'll leave you to wonder for now for I am being evil like that. Anyways, R/R if you want to. Until next time, bye! ~*Luna26*~ ^.^ meow)) 


	6. Forced Love

Chapter 6: Forced Love  
  
Kevin smiled at her. "Why must you avoid me?"  
  
"Because I barely know you. My mother just expects me to marry someone I barely know!" She yelled. She then stood up and headed for the door. Kevin stepped in front of the door.  
  
"You're not leaving here. If you do, you're going to see that Barton man." He locked the door.  
  
"It's not like you care." She snarled. She then turned and began to head for her room. Kevin followed her into her room, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Why must you do this? You know I love you." He said, grabbing hold of her wrist. She violently pulled away.  
  
"You're only saying that, you don't mean it. Besides, I don't love you. You can't force someone to fall in love with you!" She glared at him and then sat on her bed.  
  
"That's why you learn to love them." He said sitting next to her. "Why must you be cold? All I ever did was love you." He reached for her hand but she pulled it away.  
  
"I told you, I don't love you!" She yelled. She then stood up and headed for her door but he beat her to it.  
  
"You love that Barton man don't you? You'd rather be the wife of a scum bag like him than be a wife of a rich man?" he asked.  
  
"I'd rather be with someone who I love than be forced to marry a man who doesn't know what true love is." She said coldly. She tried to get past him but he wouldn't move.  
  
He glared at her and shoved her, making her flying backwards. He made her stand up and pushed her onto the bed. "You will learn to love me though." He said as he kneeled in front of her.  
  
"I don't want to learn. I want to know that I love the man and I love Trowa." She said. She then tried to get up but Kevin pushed her back down. He then bended down and placed a kiss on her lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up. She slapped him and pulled away. He only kissed her again, this time trying to unzip her dress. She violently pushed him away again. He growled and pushed her back onto the bed.  
  
"Kevin, leave me alone." She stated firmly. He shook his head.  
  
"Sorry love can't do that." He kissed her again. She slapped him again and then kicked him, sending him flying onto the floor. She quickly got up and ran to the door, opened it, and dashed out. She ran out of her room, never once looking back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Meanwhile *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trowa and Duo were talking about what events had happened to them during the day. It was nightfall and all that could be seen was stars and the ocean ahead.  
  
"Why would Kevin do such a thing to her?" Duo asked Trowa, leaning over the railing of the ship.  
  
"I don't know." Trowa said, looking at the ocean. "She was shaken up too. I wonder if she's alright."  
  
No sooner did Trowa say that, Laura came running down the stairs, going down to the lower deck. She saw Trowa and Duo. She sighed with relief and ran up to them. "Duo, Trowa!" She yelled.  
  
Both of the men turned to see Laura running towards them. She reached them and ran into Trowa.  
  
"Laura, what's wrong?" He asked, as she panted to catch her breath. Running in high heels isn't very fun.  
  
"Kevin.rape.help." She panted. She looked at Trowa.  
  
Trowa looked at Duo and nodded. He then looked at Laura. "Don't worry, you're ok." He looked up to see Kevin looked on the top deck. He looked at Duo. "Take her back to our room and don't let him see you." He picked Laura up and gave her to Duo. "Go!" He said. Duo nodded and soon began to run back to his room, Laura in his arms.  
  
Kevin saw Trowa on the lower deck and walked down to meet him. "Did you see Laura come by here?" He asked Trowa.  
  
"No, I haven't. Why, has she run off?" Trowa asked, looking at Kevin.  
  
"You could say that. She was delirious and just got up and ran off. I don't know where she went. I saw you and thought maybe she came to see you." Kevin lied. "If you see her, tell her to come back to her room." He then walked off.  
  
Trowa glared at Kevin as he walked off. 'Oh yeah, she's delirious all right.Does he really think I'd believe that?' He then began to head back to third class. He opened the door to his room and then closed it, locking it behind him. Laura was sleeping on the lower bunk. Trowa noticed she had one of his nightshirts on and smiled. He looked at Duo who was leaning against the wall.  
  
"She fell asleep right away whenever I laid her down." He said. He then stood up and walked over to Trowa. "She might as well sleep here. There's no use in waking her up."  
  
Trowa nodded. "Kevin asked me if I knew where Laura was. I told him no of course and then he said that she was delirious and just ran off. I don't believe that. By the look on Kevin's face, he was lying. He did try to rape her, I know it." He sighed and changed into a nightshirt. "Let's get some sleep. We'll talk with Laura in the morning." Duo nodded and hopped up onto the top bunk. He crawled underneath the covers and fell asleep. Laura was facing away from Trowa and near the wall. Trowa sighed and shut off the light. He then crawled into the bottom bunk with Laura and closed his eyes. Laura opened her eyes and turned to look at Trowa. She smiled at him and moved closer. Trowa looked at Laura and smiled, kissing her forehead. "Go back to sleep." He whispered to her. He wrapped one arm around her, pulling her onto his chest. She closed her eyes and soon was sleeping again. He smiled and kissed her forehead again. "Good-night Laura." He whispered then closed his eyes, falling asleep.  
  
End.  
  
((A/N: YAY! Another chappie done! I had to add the ending with Trowa and Laura. Well, R/R if you want. Until next time, cya! ~*Luna26*~ ^.^ meow)) 


	7. The Worst Nightmare Possible

Chapter 7: The Worst Nightmare Possible  
  
It wasn't long before Titanic hit the iceberg. The ship shook about, waking all the passengers.  
  
Trowa felt the rumble and opened him eyes. He looked down to see Laura still sleeping but soon heard Duo talking to him.  
  
"Did ya hear that?" He asked, looking down from the top bunk.  
  
Trowa nodded. "Yes." He shook Laura. "Laura, c'mon wake up." Laura mumbled. She then slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"What is it?" She asked, looking at both of them.  
  
"We have to get to the top deck to see what happened." Trowa got up and changed into jeans and a shirt. He handed Laura her black dress. "Here, put it on and let's get going." Laura quickly changed and walked out into the passageway. She looked around to see people coming out of there rooms as well. She then began to make her way to the top deck. The crew allowed her to pass but not Trowa and Duo.  
  
"They're with me. They're my guests." Laura said. The man looked at them and soon let them past. They reached the top deck to see ice all over it. "What could've happened here?" Laura asked, looking at the ice.  
  
"An iceberg. Must've hit us." Duo said. He ran over to the railing and leaned over to see the iceberg fading away. "Yep, definitely an iceberg."  
  
Trowa reached for Laura's hand and held it tightly. "We have to see what's going on." They walked up the stairs to a higher deck level. Laura's mother saw her daughter and came rushing towards her.  
  
"I'm so glad you're alright. Kevin said that you had run off because you were delirious. Are you ok?" She asked. Laura glared at her mother.  
  
"Do you believe what Kevin said? That I became delirious? Please mother don't be so naive. I was fine, Kevin was the one who tried to rape me." Laura said. She looked at Trowa and smiled. "Besides, Trowa and Duo saved me. I ran out of my room and ran into them. They took care of me."  
  
Her mother didn't like Trowa. She looked at him and scowled. "You let some third class man touch a lady such as yourself?" She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why must you judge by looks? I love Trowa, not Kevin. I love Trowa because he cares for me and likes me for who I am." Laura said, finally happy to say it.  
  
Her mother looked shocked. "But Kevin cares for you deeply and love you for who you are."  
  
"That's only why he tried to rape me! Why don't you believe me!" She yelled at her mother. "If Kevin loved me, he wouldn't have forced himself on me like that!"  
  
Her mother glared at her daughter. "Kevin would never do such a thing. He's a kind and gentle man unless this.this." She didn't know what to say.  
  
"Trowa is more caring that Kevin will ever be! No matter what you say, I won't marry that man!" Laura yelled. She then began to storm off, Trowa following her. Duo soon followed. Her mother looked shocked. She couldn't believe that he daughter just yelled at her. 'I will not have this.' She thought to herself.  
  
Laura soon stopped and looked at Trowa, smiling. "My mother can keep me locked away for eternity but I would still find you and love you like I do now." He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Let's get off this boat." Duo said. He then began to search for a way out. "They're loading boats. Let's see if we can catch one." They began to head to a boat.  
  
"Women and children only!" The crewmen shouted. One of the men spotted Laura. "C'mon miss, into the boat." He then offered her a hand. She looked at Trowa. She then turned back around. "No, I'm staying on this ship." The man looked confused. "Please miss, get into the boat." She shook her head. "I told you, I'm staying." The man got frustrated. "Fine, die! See what I care!" He then turned to another lady.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Trowa asked. She looked at him. "Because I'm not going to leave you to die. If you're going to die, then so am I." She smiled at him.  
  
"C'mon, let's go to the other side." Duo suggested. Just then, Kevin saw Laura and ran towards her.  
  
"Laura! Darling! There you are! I was so worried about you." He approached her and kissed her lips. She shoved him away and stood by Trowa. Kevin looked at Trowa and glared at him. "What are you doing with my fiancée? Get away from her."  
  
Laura shook her head. "Kevin I told you, I love him. I don't love you!" She yelled.  
  
Kevin snorted. "Don't be ridiculous. You don't love this man. You're being delirious again."  
  
"I'm not delirious!" She yelled. "I love Trowa and nothing you do or say can get me to love you! NOTHING!" She then began to walk away with Trowa. Duo followed behind them.  
  
"C'mon, we have to find a way off this ship." Laura said. All the boats were taking women and children only and she didn't want to get on one of those boats. She couldn't leave Trowa and Duo to die.  
  
"There's a boat down there that's taking men." Duo said. "Let's get aboard that boat. That way, Laura can still come with us."  
  
Trowa shook his head. "They're not going to let third class men on that boat. This is all about class." He looked around. "Laura, you have to get on a boat. If you don't, you'll die."  
  
"I'm not going. I'm staying with you. I'm not going to get on some boat and then see my mother. If I do, she'll make sure that I don't see you anymore." She said. She hugged him. "I can't leave." She felt his strong arms hold her to his chest.  
  
"Well, let's get going. We have to find a boat unless we want to die." Duo then began to run down to the boat that was letting men on. Trowa and Laura followed after him. They arrived at the boat and the policeman stopped them.  
  
"Please let us pass." Laura begged. The man shook his head. "But I'm Laura Kaoki! I'll give you whatever you want just please let us pass." The man looked at Laura and then Duo and Trowa.  
  
"Sorry miss, we can only allow first and second class men on this." He then looked at Trowa and Duo.  
  
"But they're from the second class and I'm from the first class!" Laura continued. "Please sir, let us on." The man looked around.  
  
"All right, just don't say anything about it." He then let them pass. Laura got on followed by Trowa and Duo. Trowa sat beside Laura and wrapped his arms around her. Laura smiled.  
  
The boat was lowered and soon, they were rowing away, watching the Titanic sink. The Unsinkable Ship was sinking right before their very eyes. The people on the lifeboats could only wait for a miracle. As for those on the boat, they were in terrible fright. Soon the ship went under the Atlantic Ocean and was never seen again. In the morning, a ship boarded all the people on the boats to the ship. 


	8. Epilogue

Chapter 8: Epilogue  
  
Laura boarded the ship and saw her mother. Her mother ran up to her and hugged her. "I thought that you didn't get off. Are you alright?" She asked. Laura nodded. Her mother then led her away. Laura looked back at Trowa. A silent tear fell from her eye. She knew her mother wouldn't let her go to the man she really loved. She mouthed the words 'I love you' to Trowa and then disappeared.  
  
Trowa watched his love be taken away from him. He then looked at Duo who was frowning at Trowa.  
  
"Aren't you going to go after her?" He asked. Trowa shook his head.  
  
"I'll see her again. I know I will." He smiled at Duo. "C'mon, let's go get some food." He then turned and began to walk away, Duo at his side.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Three Weeks Later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Laura sat in her room in her house in New York. She looked out her window, wondering whatever happened to her love. 'Trowa, where could you be?' She wondered. She closed her eyes, trying to remember his face but her mind drew a blank.  
  
After the sinking of the Titanic, Kevin was never heard from again. Laura concluded that he was killed during the sinking.  
  
She heard a knocking at her front door. She stood up and began to make her way downstairs to see who it was.  
  
Her mother answered the door and her eyes grew wide. "No! I won't allow you in!" She yelled. Laura quickly ran down the stairs and looked at her mother.  
  
"Who is it mother?" She asked. Her mother looked at her.  
  
"Just some pesky door salesmen." She lied. Laura looked out one of the side windows right next to the door to see a long braid. Her eyes went wide.  
  
"Mother, let them in!" She yelled. Her mother groaned and let the man in. Duo straightened himself and looked at Laura.  
  
"Hey Laura! Long time no see." He smiled at her. "We've been looking for ya everywhere."  
  
"We?" Laura looked at him confused. She looked out the door to see a sight that made her eyes water.  
  
Trowa leaned against the red corvette with a smile on his face. He was looking at the clouds but felt someone staring at him. He looked over and saw Laura. He smiled gently. He walked up to her and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Trowa.is it really you?" She whispered, as silent tears fell from her eyes. She reached out her hand and touched his face. She felt his soft skin on her hand and smiled. "Trowa."  
  
He smiled at her and then hugged her. "It's me Laura. I've finally found you." He whispered in her ear. He kissed her cheek.  
  
She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. "Trowa, how did you find me?" She asked.  
  
"We tracked you down at headquarters." He smiled and leaned forward. "It looks like it worked too." He then kissed her.  
  
Duo smiled. "Alright, let's get going." He then walked out and jumped into the back seat of the corvette.  
  
Trowa pulled away from Laura and smiled. "Let's go." He then took her hand and led her to his car. He opened the passenger side and Laura got in. He then shut the door and went to the drivers' side. He got in and started the engine.  
  
Laura's mother stood at the doorway. "Laura! You get back here this instant!" She yelled.  
  
Trowa began to pull away and Laura waved at her mother. "Bye mother! Take care of yourself!" She then smirked and soon she was gone.  
  
The End.  
  
((A/N: Ok, that's it for this story. I'm thinking of writing an Inuyasha fan fiction but I'm not quiet sure yet. Please, R/R if you haven't already. Until next time, cya! ~*Luna26*~ ^.^ meow)) 


End file.
